


Cats and Soba

by Arghnon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, There is a cat, kind of parent yamato, not super shippy but i want you to know that in this universe gakuyama is real, sobaman gaku, the rest of idolish7 are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: Gaku encounters a blue-haired boy while delivering soba and meets a cat.





	Cats and Soba

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Aozo for talking to me about i7 when she doesn't even i7!   
> Some sobaman and cats for you~
> 
> (Funny how the only people I talk to about i7 are people who aren't into i7.)

Gaku looks down at the blue-haired boy staring at him with wide eyes. In his hands are a mess of envelopes and letters that Gaku hopes aren't supposed to be crumpled like that.

“Are you lost, kid?” 

The boy frowns at him, offended.

“No.”

Gaku looks around the empty corridor. 

“Where's your parents?”

“I don't have parents. I have a cat”

Now it's Gaku's turn to frown. The kid has grown bored of the conversation and starts eyeing Gaku's delivery bag. He hears the boy's stomach grumbling. He can probably smell the seven sets of tempura soba in there.

“Where's your cat?” He asks instead, grabbing the kid's attention away from his bag, “You know where it is?”

“Yah.”

“Where?”

“At home.”

“Where's home?”

He boy points down the corridor. “That way.”

That's the direction Gaku's going anyways. He doesn't like letting a kid wander around alone. Who knows what can happen? So he asks if the boy can lead him to where his cat is. 

The boy, crafty, asks if he can have whatever smells good from his bag. Gaku pretends to ponder it before agreeing. He's sure he has an extra set of tempura somewhere in there the boy can have. 

“Here it is!” The boy announces. He knocks on the door and Gaku thinks he hears a faint ‘Food's here!’ from behind it. 

He notes the number on the door, 17. It's the same door his delivery goes to. He's sure it was an adult man on the phone so the kid must have some form of a guardian-

The door opens and there is said adult man. 

“You're a cat,” Gaku blurts.

The man blinks at him. His ears twitch too. Cat ears. On top of his head. Gaku wonders how his glasses hold up.

The man doesn't get a chance to answer Gaku before the boy interrupts him.

“Yama-san, this guy said he'll give me food!”

The cat man smiles easily at the boy. He goes down to scoop him up into his arms with a grunt. Surely the boy is too big to be held but the man does so regardless.

“Yeah, he did, huh? That's good because I'm paying him to bring food for everyone,” ‘Yama-san’ explains. 

The boy crosses his arms, pouting, “But he said only me!”

“Tama-”

Gaku cuts off the man by handing the boy some shrimp tempura wrapped in white paper. The boy's eyes sparkle as he takes the greasy packet in his small hands.

“I did promise him a treat for helping me get here,” Gaku explains.

‘Yama-san’ sighs but he concedes. He puts the boy down so he can run into the house, excitedly announcing to the whole room about his prize. He hears another young voice telling ‘Yotsuba-san’ to stop running in the house 

Gaku watches the man's long tail swing back and forth as he talks around the doorway to someone. It's cute. 

“So, the cat ears?” Gaku tries to ask.

“Oh, Tamaki is adopted. They all are,” the man explains. It doesn't explain much at all. “How much is everything?” 

He tells him the total. The man looks for his wallet until he realizes it isn't on him. Another two boys come out to help with the bowls as the man goes in to search for his wallet. This time one has orange hair and the other white. It must be convenient to have colour-coded children. The white-haired boy exclaims at the sight of Gaku, wondering if he's the Yaotome Gaku of Trigger fame.

“No, no, no. I'm not that handsome," he reassures him.

Gaku helps bring the rest of the bowls in. He uses his waiter experience to carry the final three in one go. He's about to place the bowls on the table when he's stopped by a blonde boy holding a pink wand.

"What are your intentions towards our dear Yamato? If your answer is less than desirable, you will face the wrath and power of Kokona!"

Despite the giant plastic heart on the end of his makeshift weapon, Gaku finds himself feeling intimidated by the young boy who barely reaches his chest in height. Maybe it's the glare. Kids shouldn't know how to glare like that.

All intimidation fades when the boy squeaks as the orange-haired child returns to pinch his side. He whines and cradles his wounded side, all his attention off of Gaku.

" _Oh_ , Mitsuki! I am protecting Yamato's honour!" 

"What honour does that old man even have? Besides this is just the soba delivery man. You don't need to threaten him, Nagi," Mitsuki scolds.

"Hey, hey, can we not slander oniisan in front of strangers?" Yamato nags as he takes two of the soba bowls from Gaku.

Gaku numbly follows the man into the dining room. The area is an open space with free access to a living room and kitchen. The floor is littered with superhero toys and pudding shaped plushies. Some form of magical girl anime is playing on the television screen. 

Most of the dining table has been set by the time Gaku puts down the last bowl of soba by a worn green plastic cup. Each bowl has a different coloured cup sitting next to it. A red-haired boy is still cleaning up his books and pencils from one end of the table. A dark-haired boy is helping him while scolding 'Nanase-san' for being so messy.

He steps back and watches the kids try to take turns to wash their hands at the sink. They're lively even doing such a simple task.

Yamato steps towards him with the money in hand. He thanks him for his help and leads him back to the front door. Gaku tries not to stare at his ears again. His fingers itch to touch them. They look soft.

"There's six of them?" Gaku asks instead as he gathers his delivery bag. 

"I'm guessing you mean the kids, huh? Yeah, there's six of them. Not enough for a separate orphanage so this is sort of foster care," Yamato clarifies, his tail flicking lazily behind him.

Gaku nods. He wants to say more or ask another question just for an excuse to stay longer. Listening to the clamour of kids in the background makes the thought of returning to an empty home pretty depressing. But Yamato is called back into the dining room so he can no longer entertain Gaku's curiosity.

The man thanks him for his service and Gaku leaves the small apartment. He's left wondering about the comforting chaos of children and green-haired cat men for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find fic updates and my rare art on twitter @marshyartsy and my personal twitter is @marsaysays


End file.
